Bloody Night
by SavannahKnightSacrifice
Summary: It's Halloween night, one of the nights for Kiara and Lovino to spend together. However...Lovino finds another woman to be with. To be in a normal relationship with. Kiara cries and cries as her broken heart got the best of her...sobbing non-stop. Continuing to sob on the kitchen counter, she feels a sharp object against her hand and looks up to see a large knife...


**Warning: Incest, Self-Harm, Slight Gore, Depression, Attempt at Suicide**

* * *

It was Halloween night. A night to fright for joy, entertainment, and humor. Although, it wasn't a special night for Kiara Vargas.  
She is a cowardly and shy girl, so Halloween wasn't her favorite holiday. However, She planned to spend it with her special someone.

Lovino Vargas, her lover...and older brother. It surely is a terrifying romance. They never meant to start this incestuous relationship with one another, but you never know who you you'll fall in love with. Lovino was the one who confessed first. Kiara was shocked and unsure of this.

When they were younger, they absolutely despised each other. Along the way though, he realized how is younger sister really is.

He was 22 and she was 18 when it happened. It was the first time someone was truly in love with Kiara since Allesandro passed away.

He proved his feelings to her by treating her like a true lover. That's when her feeling began to grow itself. They kept their relationship a secret from their parents and siblings.

It was a secret for 4 months...until their mother walked in on their secret. Then their father and siblings came across it after their mother told them. Their parents were furious and tried to separate them while their siblings were disgusted and torn apart.

They kept this relationship continuing for longer, making their parents give up and kick them out of their home. They now live together like a very close and lovable couple. Like they were almost...normal. Almost...

Now that they lived together, they were both happy living in a secret. As long as they had each other, they felt they were each other's purpose in life.

If they ever lost each other, they would lose all purpose in life.

Since it's Halloween, they decided to watch a horror movie together. Kiara was excited to spend this night with her lover, it was a night she was awaiting for.

Until...there was a change of plans. A change of plans that broke Kiara's heart.

Lovino found another woman. Another woman to spend Halloween with. Another woman to be with...to be normal with.

He left her there all alone to sob and cry in a broken heart.

She was absolutely devastated. Her heart shattered as she cried and cried non-stop.

While she was in her crying state, she lied her head down on the kitchen counter and continued to sob with her arms around her head. She felt her hand touch something sharp.

Her teary eyes looked up to see a large knife right there..

Kiara glanced at her wrists covered with healing scars since the last time it happened..

Once and only once did she ever harm herself. Only because the guilt of feeling that way of her own brother got to her and she punished herself for that. She stopped as soon as Lovino found out and convinced her that self-harm is never the answer.

Now that he left her for a normal relationship with a woman who wasn't his family, nothing can stop her depression.

Her weak heart can't take all this depression as she begins to slowly lose her train of thought. Her tears continued to spill from her eyes as she grabbed the knife and looked at her reflection, seeing how foolish she looks. Or so she thinks.

Hands trembling and shaking with sadness, she put the knife over the skin of her wrist.

_"He never loved me...no one loves me anymore...I'm a disgrace of a human being..."_

She muttered to herself as the first cut became followed by many more cuts. As soon as she said that sentence, blood dripped from her wrist to the counter and soon the floor.

Tears fell into her cuts, mixing tears and blood. The knife she held became covered in blood and tears, continuing to punish herself.

Cut after cut until you could barely see her wrists that were covered with tears and blood. Her real skin that was nothing but slits, blood, and tears.

Instead of being pale from blood loss, it was dyed red with blood and slits.

After her entire arm was covered with cuts, she felt light headed. Dropping the knife and landing on the now red floor.

Her vision soon became blurred and bright with tears. Soon after, she heard the door open with a familiar guilty grumble.

The footsteps came closer and closer to the kitchen...the footsteps stopped dead in it's tracks followed along with a familiar horrified scream.

The scream ringed against her ears as it soon began to tune out. Everything around her became dark with a far away light her eyes began to

follow.

This truly was a _Bloody Night_.


End file.
